A New Hope
by NaraTemari011
Summary: This story takes place after the series finale. The gang is getting used to their life without Lyoko, until Jeremie receives an IM that makes him turn on the supercomputer again. But was really the person they think it is behind the IM? UxY, SxO, JxA.


Story description: This story takes place after the series finale (episode "Echoes"). The gang is getting used to their life without Lyoko, until Jeremie receives an IM that makes him turn on the supercomputer again. But was really the person they think it is behind the IM message? And was the supercomputer really off? Yumi x Ulrich, Odd x Sissi, Aelita x Jeremie

A New Hope

It was Saturday and the gang, including Yumi, was on the cafeteria still eating breakfast. I know, Yumi lives with her parents but she decided to drop by anyway…I think you all know why. "I wonder what will we do for fun since we don't have Lyoko anymore." Odd said.

"I guess we'll just have normal lives, like we did before" Jeremie said.

"So…Yumi..can I talk to you alone?" Ulrich said blushing a little.

"Sure, Ulrich!" she replied and they went to get rid of the tray and go out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that's a start!" Odd said.

"Well, I better get to my room. I wanna finish my science proyect" Jeremie said and got up.

"Mind if I go with you, Jeremie?" Aelita said.

"Of course not!" he said. "See ya later, Odd"

Odd was a little mad. He was alone. Sissi walked by with her tray. "Hey Odd!" she said.

"Hi Sissi!" he said. "Boy, I am glad to see you!"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No. Not at all" he smiled and she sat next to him.

-With Yumi and Ulrich-

Yumi and Ulrich were walking around the academy. "So…what was that you wanted to say, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, while sitting on a bench, as Ulrich did the same.

"Oh…uh…I was wondering…if you were doing anything Saturday night?" Ulrich said, blushing.

"No, why?"

"Do you…wanna go catch a movie Saturday night?" he asked. "Yes" Yumi said and smiled. Yumi found this the perfect opportunity to finish what they once started. She took his hand and kissed him. Then smiled again and Ulrich blushed smiling, too.

-Let's go to Jeremie's room-

"…and, there it is! Aelita, can you please turn the printer on?"

"Of course" she replied and turned the printer on. Jeremie printed his proyect and organized it. Then, his computer made the IM sound. Jeremie looked to his computer and gasped. "What's wrong, Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"It…It can't be! We shuted down the supercomputer!" Jeremie said sitting on the computer chair. "Why do you say that? Who's the IM from?" Aelita asked, worried.

"It's from Franz Hopper"

Aelita gasped. "It can't be! Daddy died for us! What does it says?"

"It says: 'I survived to the explotion. The supercomputer is still on and I'm still on Lyoko. I have found a way to get out of here but I need your help. Please come!'".

"We better get to Lyoko, Jeremie! Let's go. I'll call the others"

And so they headed to the factory. Aelita called Odd, Ulrich and Yumi and told them to meet her in the factory.

-At the factory-

"Aelita, why did you want to meet us in here?" Odd says. "It makes me remember our adventures"

"We need to go back to Lyoko, guys. My father talked to Jeremie and he's alive!"

"Really?! Great!" Ulrich said.

"Let's turn the supercomputer back on" Jeremie said. But when they got to the room, they found a surprise. He supercomputer was already on!

"But…but how?!" Yumi asked.

"It was me" a voice said, while the elevator door opened.

"Sissi?! How did you know about this?!" Odd asked.

"I heard you guys talking about Lyoko. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she said smiling.

"Ok guys, head to the scanner room" Jeremie said as he went to the supercomputer. "Can I go too?" Sissi asked. Everyone stared at her.

"Well…" Jeremie said. "I guess you can. I mean, X.A.N.A. was destroyed, so nobody is gonna posses anybody. OK , Sissi, you can go" he said.

With the guys in the scanner room and Jeremie on the supercomputer, they were ready to, once again, with a new member of the group, set foot on Lyoko.

"OK, ladies first!" Jeremie said. Yumi, Aelita and Sissi entered the scanners.

"Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Sissi……"  
"Transfer:Yumi. Transfer:Aelita. Transfer:Sissi……"  
"VIRTUALIZATION!"

Yumi, Aelita and Sissi appeared on the Ice Sector. Sissi's clothes were like Aelita's old Lyoko clothes: A pink shirt and a pink skirt with pink shoes. "Wow" she said. Her weapons were two pink guns, although she won't need them.

The boys entered the scanners.

"Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich.……"  
"Transfer:Odd. Transfer:Ulrich.……"  
"VIRTUALIZATION!"

The boys appeared on the ice sector, too. Jeremie was looking for Franz Hopper on his screen. "Okay, guys, your destination is Sector Five. The end of the sector is on the east. I'll send in the vehicles." He said.

The vehicles appeared. Yumi and Aelita got on Yumi's, Ulrich got on his, and Odd and Sissi got on Odd's. They started their way to the end of the sector.

Five minutes later, they got there. "Okay, Jeremie, we're here" Aelita said.

"Okay, I'll enter the code: SCIPIO" Jeremie said and entered the code. Soon they were all on their way to Sector Five.

"Okay, guys, you know what you have to do: Get to the end of the sector. And you still have to press the keys".

"What keys?" Sissi asked. "You'll see" Odd replied.

They got to another room. "There's the key. Out of reach, as usual" Ulrich said.

"You got a minute and a half to press it" Jeremie said. Everyone went to deactivate it.

"A minute left!"

"We're doing the best we can, Einstein!" Odd said.

"Ten seconds! Nine…eight, seven, six, five four, three, two…"

"There!" Yumi said, as she pressed it. "Good job Yumi! Just in time!" Jeremie said.

And thet kept doing that…until they got to the end of the sector.

"Daddy!" Aelita said happily, looking at a big, sparkling, white ball.

Franz Hopper sent Jeremie the stuff and information needed to materialize him. "Ok Franz Hopper. Give me a couple of minutes to complete the program"

-Ten minutes later…-

"DONE! Ok, I will start the process" Jeremie said. He pressed some buttons on his keyboard and pressed enter. Franz Hopper (the ball) started to disappear.

"Uh…Jeremie…daddy is disappearing!" Aelita said.

"It's working!" jeremie said. After a few seconds, the ball disappeared. "Did he disappear?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes" all of the Lyoko warriors said. "Ok then, I'll devirtualize you all" Jeremie said.

"Devirtualizing Aelita. Devirtualizing Yumi. Devirtualizing Sissi"

They three of them appeared on the scanners and they got out.

"Devirtualizing Ulrich. Devirtualizing Odd. Devirtualizing……" Jeremie said.

Odd and Ulrich appeared on the scanner, and got out too.

"…Franz Hopper." Jeremie finished, and went to the scanner room.

A scanner opened. Franz hopper was inside and he got out.

"Daddy!" Aelita said crying and Franz Hopper hugged her.

"It's so nice to see you again" Aelita said to him.

"It's so nice to be back, Aelita" he said.

"And you…" Franz Hoppper finished hugging his daughter. "You saved my life. And not just my life, my daughter's and everybody else's on the world" he said to Jeremie.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends...and without your help either"

"You destroyed X.A.N.A and free me from Lyoko. You all are heroes. You were all destined to be Lyoko warriors" he said.

"Now, there's only one thing left to do…" he said.

"REALLY shut down the supercomputer" he finished.

They all got to the supercomputer's power source room.

"We all lived great adventured on Lyoko. But we will have to move on, we like it or not." Odd said.

"I'm sure we will find other things to do here on earth" Aelita said smiling. They all put their hands on the supercomputer's switch and together shuted it off.

"Now there is really another thing…how am I gonna explain this to everyone?" Franz Hopper said and they all laughed.

-End credits-

This episode brought to you by colette11.

A/N: If you want it to continue, and I write what happened after this, what happened to Aelita's mother…review! Hope you liked it!


End file.
